Devilukean's Master
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto's training was meant to be hard, demanding, and Jiraiya wanted him to become the most powerful ninja in all nations. However, just one month before his return to Konoha, certain incident with a beautiful girl changes his goal in life. Will Naruto Uzumaki be able to deal with a pair of twins and a fox-girl that is devoted to him as her slave? Harem. Lala will be in the harem!
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm back my fellow readers! Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since I last wrote in english. But hey, I've been practising... a lot, and I think I've improved since my last story.

Well, the pairing is going to be Naruto x Nana x Momo x OC. Why an OC? Well, because I wanted to give him a girl that was his personal summoning. Think of her as a Kitsune girl, with one tail and a pair of fox ears.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor To Love Ru, but I think that my ideas belong to me. Or to my brain? Gah! I need a drink!

**Prologue**

Naruto sighed as he laid over the grass, putting his arms behind his neck. It was awfully late, and Jiraiya hadn't returned yet from his supposed 'Quick investigation' round the nearby town. Ah, he must have known that something like that was going to happen — his sensei's hobby always interrupted their training.

And now here he was, bored to death, in the southern area of the fire country, waiting for the pervert to make his appearance known in the forest that he had chosen for training. The Uzumaki was supposed to be learning some cool jutsu that implied using Senjutsu, not _this_!. Simply, a waste of time.

"Ero-sennin no baka", the young man whispered to no one, looking boringly to the slow clouds that did little to hide the sunset. "If I had known, I would have asked Akari-chan to be my training partner..."

Naruto inwardly growled at the prospect of having to rely on his summoning to train, rather than learning something new from the sannin. Akari was his personal summoning and friend, yes, but she had some problems respecting his personal space.

In all, she was a bit too... clingy.

_'Well, better get moving'_, he thought, eventually standing up. _'I guess I'll have to deal with Ero-sennin... later'_

Ignoring his rising anger, Naruto walked across the city, attracting looks wherever he passed by. Most of them were from the female population, who had become secret admirers of this young man since that day when he and Jiraiya walked into their town. And, although he ignored it, he was conscious of how drastic the change of his appearance had been.

Apart from training his body up to the point that his muscles were well defined —not overbuilt, however—, he was taller than before and his face had lost its round shape. His hair had grown a bit longer, and now two jaw-length bangs framed either side of his face, highlighting his sapphire eyes.

Naruto also wore a black and orange jacket, along with orange pants, a black forehead protector and black ninja sandals. Finally, he sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back — most likely to summon his partner, Akari, since the scroll was the only way to bring her to this world due to her massive power. For now, at least.

Now, unknown to him, he truly resembled the appearance of his Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. And that was the reason why he was attracting so many looks and whispers.

"Damn that Ero-sennin!", Naruto unconsciously shouted, calling more undesired attention to himself. "I wait for hours, and this is how I get paid for my patience? Well no more!"

As soon as he said that, he disappeared from sight in a shunshin, directing his body to the hotel in where he was staying.

* * *

The hot water stroked his body as he immersed himself in the hot springs, only letting his head to remain uncovered. He allowed a loud sigh to escape his lips, showing how relieved he was. It had been true what Tsunade said before, when he was only 13 years old; and now the perfect temperature of the liquid was just what he needed to calm his ire towards Jiraiya.

His training had taught him incredible things, like powerful jutsus of different affinities. Although he had found out that he possessed an alignment with wind, Jiraiya remarked that it didn't matter what type of element he could dominate easily, but that it was important that Naruto learned how to use other elements.

Now, after one year and a half of training, he had mastered Sennin Taijutsu from Akari, how to dispel genjutsu, and a lot of variants of the Rasengan. However, all that training still wasn't enough; he knew that Akatsuki was going to pursue him in the future, and he better be ready for them.

Naruto shook his head slowly, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It only made him remember about the fact that Ero-sennin hadn't been there that day to teach him, and the blond teen was going to punish him for it... painfully. But then was not the time to think about it: Naruto had gone to the hotel baths to relax.

"At least I'm alone here, it gives me time to make a training plan for tomorrow", he said, letting his gaze rise up to the moon. It was a beautiful night, and not even a few clouds could hide the bright stars that shined that evening. "With a view like this even Sakura-chan would accept going out with-"

His mouth suddenly stopped midway, and whatever he wanted to say next would never find its way out from his throat. There, in the sky, a marvelous pink star seemed to be enlarging itself, always in his direction.

Now Naruto know very little about planets and constellations, but he had never heard of something like that. In fact, it wasn't likely to happen!. _'Maybe there has been an explosion somewhere in the universe'_, he thought, quickly reaching to that conclusion. However, he was proven wrong._  
_

In just a few seconds, the 'star' suddenly stopped its enlargement, moving now a bit to the left. And, just like that, it disappeared from his sight, leaving the young and inexperienced man with a hollow feeling. "Whoa, the universe is really mysterious"

He slowly laid against the rail of the bath pool, closing his eyes in thoughts. That image, wherever happened before, showed him that he could vanish from life like that. Naruto had never felt that way, not even when the entire village despised him. He couldn't rely on his friends forever, he eventually would have to find that special someone.

And... even if he was quite young, he would need to think about it. The life of a ninja was dangerous and short after all.

"Bah! this is not important right now!", Naruto realized, opening his eyes. "I've to concentrate on my training! then, I'll ask Sakura-chan on a date!"

But little did he know, that he would never accomplish that plan. In fact, as he suddenly found his determination growing stronger, a strong light suddenly blinded him for an instant. Covering his eyes with his hands, Naruto listened to the little explosion that followed the light a moment after.

Alarmed, he tried to escape from the attack, but a new voice stopped his attempt. "Phew! I thought I was going to die in that explosion!"

It was rather feminine, apparently, and the Uzumaki couldn't help but remove his hands from his sight to find a beautiful girl standing right in front of him... totally naked.

Naruto widened his eyes at the splendid view; this girl had pink hair tied in two pig tails at each side of her head, adorning her cute face. But, soon as he descended his sight, his cheeks dyed of a pure red. Even if her breasts were almost flat —an A-cup for what he guessed— and she seemed to reach only his chest, she was incredible beautiful.

In fact, nor even his old crush —Sakura— would have beaten her in beauty.

Much to his utter horror, this girl quickly opened her eyes, recognizing that she wasn't alone. Naruto gulped sonorously, completely nervous about the fact that he didn't know how she would react to a situation like that. Though, when he noticed a black heart-shaped tail coming from her back, he almost lost counsciousness.

"You... Ecchi! Hentai!"

The scream left her mouth in almost a second, and poor Naruto didn't know what happened until she punched him in the face... hard.

Weird things were about to happen.

l

l

* * *

Okay, this is a good point to leave it as a cliffhanger. Sorry folks, I'll try to update the first chapter tomorrow or on sunday. I don't know though, my job is killing me.

**Well now, a warning to my readers. Of course I want reviews, I would be a fool if I didn't, but please, don't write flames or insults. I'm in a bad mood today, and I don't want to deal with people criticising my work. Please?**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. First Meeting

Hey hey hey! I'm back!, did you really think that I was going to take more than a day to update? well, I've decided to post this chapter today, just for my readers!.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for their excellent reviews and the big quantity of Favorites, Followers and Reviews the prologue has. Just for that, I've decided to make a longer chapter today!

**To answer a few questions: **

**Kuro-Prince: I've two options with what to do with Lala. First, I could give her to Naruto, but that is mostly overused. Or two (and this is my favourite) I could pair her with someone that you won't be expecting. Who is he? a mysterious guy! haha! yeah, I know, it was a bad joke. *Sigh* Oh well, back to write stories I guess.**

**shinigami dxd: Thanks but no, definitely no. Don't misunderstand me, is not that I don't like Hinata, but the pairing (Naruto x Hinata) is completely overused, and a harem involving her is wrong in so many aspects. Why? because she's not like the woman that would share her boyfriend with other women. I agree that she's pretty and everything, but a pairing with her will be only valid in a normal romantic fic. What do I mean with that? Well, a story with only NaruHina on it. It's my just my opinion though, so please, don't flame about it. Everyone has its point of view.**

Well, the pairing is going to be Naruto x Nana x Momo x OC. Why an OC? Well, because I wanted to give him a girl that was his personal summoning. Think of her as a Kitsune girl, with one tail and a pair of fox ears. I've left a link on my profile, with the picture of Akari. See it if you're interested in knowing how she looks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Naruto nor To Love Ru, and know I'm sure that at least my ideas belong to me!. Thanks little brain!

**Chapter One : First Meeting**

Naruto Uzumaki had never experienced a situation as embarrassing as this in his entire life, not even when he kissed Sasuke Uchiha right on the lips. Damn! Well, that was even worse than seeing a girl naked...

But this, THIS, wasn't supposed to happen! In fact, if Ero-sennin had been there earlier, he wouldn't have witnessed that strange event. And, now that he thought about it, the pink haired female —apart from possessing a tail— had appeared from nowhere, right under the water.

He was safe now though, having escaped from her imminent wrath on the very last second. That little... _girl_, had managed to impact her fist on his left cheek, almost breaking a few bones with her attack. Naruto, surprisingly, had understood her reaction, and also knew why she had acted like the way she did. But that didn't mean that he was some kind of pervert waiting to rape a violent chick like her!

_'What the hell is going on here!?'_, he thought, breathing rapidly as he laid against the door of the hot springs. _'This has to be Ero-sennin's fault! He must have been trying to peep her in the female section!'_

Yeah, that had to be the right answer. Maybe, just maybe, this girl had tried to escape from Jiraiya's perversion with a weird jutsu but failed in the last second. It was possible, and it would explain many things. However, if that was the case, he couldn't leave her there, naked, letting her be seen by other man.

Kami knows what another pervert could do to a beautiful girl like her. And, even if he knew little about women, Naruto wasn't going to allow something like that to happen. It didn't matter what she did to him before, that was completely understandable.

"I'll give her a towel", Naruto whispered, walking to his locker. "It's the least I can do for her"

With renewed determination, the blond grabbed two white towels from the locker, momentarily looking around to avoid unwanted contact with other men. Assuring himself that nobody —apart from him— was there, he headed to the door, stopping his movements as he grabbed the latch. Was it okay to help a girl who had not only punched him in the face, but also yelled at him?

He suddenly found himself grinning. Of course it was! he had suffered worse punishments from Sakura, and she wasn't as beautiful as the naked young woman who was probably covering herself with the water.

Naruto kept his grin on his face as he covered his lower body with a towel, leaving only his upper body untouched by the fabric. Then, realizing that he couldn't cause her another nerve-attack, he finally opened the door and stepped into the bath area. "Ano, Miss? I brought you a-",

However, no more words came out from his mouth. Like the first time he saw her, he gaped when his eyes took notice of something that —again— he wasn't at all expecting. The girl was standing outside the pool, trying to reach something that has fallen into the water; but what really caused him to blush like a tomato was the sight of her entire bare body.

He had seen a bit before, and that was because she had her lower body covered by the water. Though, now, Naruto obtained a complete sight of her hairless crotch — the blond begun to feel lightheaded, most likely by the blood that poured down his nose.

The girl, confused at first, took notice of his eyes roaming over her appearance and flushed in embarrassment. Then, she reacted like any other woman would have, and kneeled down covering her intimacy with her hands. "What do you want!? Pervert! Rapist!", she screamed, making Naruto take a step backwards with surprise.

"I'm sorry!", he said, turning around quickly to avoid upsetting her more. "I just wanted to-! Look, I'll leave this here. Please, hurry! I don't know if another man will come over to take a bath!"

Naruto immediately let the towel on the ground, hold his own tight around his lower body in order not to show it, and ran through the door. _'That was close'_, he thought, sighing in relief. _'Now I only have to take an eye out to-'_

"Hey brat! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

_Oh no, not now! not here!_

"Ero-sennin!?", the blond raised his head, focusing his eyes on the old sannin. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Jiraiya seemed hurt with his words for a single moment, but then he shook his head with evident disappointment. "Isn't it obvious? I've done a lot of research today, I think that the least I deserve is a warm bath"

Naruto frowned, momentarily forgetting about the fact that the pink haired girl was still there, right beyond the door. He was about to complain, but his mind suddenly made him remember what transpired before.

And, just like that, he froze as his body lied against the door.

"Huh? Oh, don't tell me that you're upset with me", the Sannin said, placing his clothes in a locker next to Naruto's own. "Look, if I didn't teach you anything today was because I was planning something amazing for you to learn. You see, there's a technique that I'm planning to share with you. It will, literally, burn your enemies down to ashes"

Perhaps, what surprised Jiraiya the most, what the fact that Naruto only nodded, seeming more nervous than excited with what the old man said. "That's great Ero-sennin", the blond said, putting on a fake grin. "I'm not angry, seriously! Now, please, could we return to our room?"

His sensei raised an eyebrow, "Why? I haven't taken a bath yet". The Sannin then grabbed a towel, placing it around his lower body just like Naruto had. "Go ahead, I won't be out for long"

Curiously, Naruto didn't move an inch from the door, more and more nervous with every second that passed. "You can't go in there!", he shouted, beginning to panic.

He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to protect that girl from a pervert like his sensei.

"Why?"

"Well... the water must be cold by now!"

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've heard from you"

The Jinchuuriki gulped sonorously, of course it was pathetic! completely irrational!. But what else could he say in a situation like that?. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I'm not letting you go past this point"

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, mildly confused with his student's attitude. _'What's this? A shown of rebellion?'_, he thought, sighing. "Kid, I don't know what's going on inside your mind, but I'll take a bath no matter what"

Naruto suddenly found himself dropping into a fighting stance, into the one that Akari had taught him a few months before. It had been a long time since he fought against Ero-sennin, but he was going to stop him without thinking in the consequences.

He waited impatiently, noticing how Jiraiya adopted —like always— the Toads's fighting stance. Seriously, was he willing to fight his sensei just for a girl that he had known just a few minutes ago?. Well, maybe he was going a bit too far...

No! this was how a ninja should always act, not like a uncaring human being like Sasuke Uchiha!. Naruto, although he had seen her face only twice, had already noticed what was hidden behind the girl's anger and embarrassment: fear. She was a lady in distress, waiting for a young man like him to protect her from perverts.

And... Naruto Uzumaki was never one to abandon people in danger.

"Pay attention to your enemy, _brat_!"

"Huh?"

If he hadn't been lost in thoughts, he would have been able to avoid the punch that connected with his stomach. But, due to his naiveness, the force of the impact forced him to kneel on the ground, holding his belly with a wince. Naruto struggled to breathe properly, noticing how hard it was for his lungs to inhale.

The blond raised his head painfully, completely disappointed with himself. He was faster than Jiraiya, being younger has its benefits, but he lacked for experience and maturity. He should have known better with an opponent as the Sannin!

"Now... move aside, Naruto", Jiraiya said, smirking at the sight of his defeated student. He was curious at to what had made the Uzumaki so nervous, and didn't waste a single moment to open the door.

Ah but the boy was far from being defeated. Having the Kyuubi inside him provided the enough strength to allow him to stand up and recover from the previous statement. "Nooooooo!", he screamed, running up to the silent old man.

_It was too late, he must have already seen her._

Naruto stopped next to the confused Sannin, looking in shock as he saw that the girl —surprisingly— wasn't there anymore!. He froze up, where was she? Hiding under the water? _Unlikely to happen_.

Jiraiya moved his gaze from side to side, analyzing the site for anything that could explain the strange behaviour of his student. However, he couldn't find anything remarkable. Shrugging, he tilted his head slightly to the side, gazing at the nervous young man. "Well? There's nothing here", the old man assured, making it sound more like a question. "Why did you want to keep me away from here?"

"But - but - but!", the Uzumaki started. "There was a... I'm sure I have seen...!"

The Sannin patted his student on the head, realizing that leaving him alone for the day hadn't been a good idea after all. "Okay kid, it seems that you really need to train everyday. If not, your mind goes-"

"I'm not crazy! There was a beautiful girl here, completely naked!"

Jiraiya nodded, trying to reason with the Uzumaki. "No, you aren't. And you have been lucky enough to witness the female body for the first time", it sounded like he was being ironic, and Naruto noticed it immediately. But his sensei continued with his speech quickly before he could answer. "Tell you what, tomorrow you'll have the opportunity to train with me and with Akari. Okay?"

The young man, seeing that he had no chance to make his sensei believe in his words, lowered his head in defeat. "O-Okay"

As Naruto finally returned to his room, he couldn't get what he experienced before off of his mind. That girl, whoever she were, had been there, naked.

He soon laid in his bed, thinking about the iracund girl that revealed herself at him.

* * *

"**K****uchiyose no jutsu!**"

Out of the scroll lying in front of Naruto, a young woman appeared, revealing herself as the most beautiful Yokai Jiraiya had ever seen in his whole life. And, in fact, the Sannin had witnessed a lot of female Toads to be disgusted of Yokai. But this, this... _kitsune_, redefined the concept of beauty!_  
_

Unfortunately for the old man, she had found his fellow student more appealing and deserving of her loyalty. For that, every time she saw him, Akari would run up to him to hug his body closely to hers. "Naruto-sama!"

Her cheerful voice brought a nervous smile to the young teen's lips, who allowed his partner to do what she liked the most: to show her master how deep her admiration was for him. But, although he was expecting her arms to pull him into a hug, the Uzumaki couldn't help but blush as he feel how her breasts make pressure against his chest, "H-Hi, Akari-chan"

Fuck!, even his voice was faltering in a moment like that!. He always felt nervous around his summoning, and how not to be with a woman as beautiful as her?. Akari's hair was long, bright as the sun itself, with several tuft of it framing both her aristocratic face and red eyes.

She wore a pink kimono, hiding her B almost C-cup almost normally, but a bit of her cleavage always was shown to the world. Though, what really highlighted of her appearance, were her golden fox ears on her head; and, also, a fluffy tail of the same color swayed calmly behind her back.

This Yokai relied more in Taijutsu, by being a master in hand-to-hand combat; but, if the battle called for it, she had a magnificent katana hidden in a seal on her waist. And just by adding a bit of her chakra, she was able to summon it.

The young kitsune giggled in delight as she gently pulled herself away from his master, much to Naruto's relief. "It's been a while since you last freed me, Na-ru-to-sa-ma~!"

He let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, inwardly growling at the sight of his sensei's smirk. Jiraiya was jealous of him, oh he could say so, but he never wasted the opportunity to embarrass his own student.

It was priceless.

"Y-Yeah, well about that Akari I..."

Jiraiya suddenly walked up to them, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder as soon as he reached him. Now, not only he prevented the Uzumaki from saying something stupid, but also grinned at the young Kitsune who was now blinking in confusion. "Thank Kami you're here!", the old man said. "Naruto has been talking about you the whole week! He has missed you so much!"

Both Naruto and Akari widened their eyes at what the man said, the latter ignoring the struggle of her master to get free of Jiraiya's arm. "I-Is that true?", she asked, putting both hands on her chest.

The blond watched with a blush as the girl shared his reaction, with a bright red dying her cheeks. There was a problem with agreeing with his master, and Akari had already said that she was willing to let him become her life mate. For a Kitsune, that meant eternity.

And Naruto, well, he didn't want to live forever!

But when he looked up to her face, to that knowingly admiration for him, he couldn't deny it. Although he wasn't in love with her —that also meant that he didn't want to marry her—, Naruto knew that denying it simply would have been wrong.

Why don't make her happy, just for once?

He eventually smiled, making up his mind. The least he could do for her was to show more comprehension and friendship. "That's right, Akari-chan", he said, surprising both his sensei and summoning. "I've been waiting to train with you since the last time we seen each other!"

Akari immediately gasped, feeling her heart pounding fast against her chest. Was it really happening? Was her master finally showing some proof that she had an opportunity to become his mate?. Well, although he hadn't said that he liked her expressly, she felt that those words were a great step to approach him sentimentally. "N-Naruto-sama!", she eventually said, smiling happily at her master.

Jiraiya noticed that his plan was already in motion and silently left them, grinning at the sight of the pair of teens. _'Sorry kid, but there has been a change of plans'_, the old man thought, heading up to the city. On the last moment, he had decided to leave Naruto with his summoning, in order to keep him busy with Taijutsu training.

His new objective for the day, not surprisingly, included another research for his book.

"Well now, Ero-sennin and you will..."

Suddenly, his mouth closed instantly, trusting in his eyes to search for the pervert. But, after a quick look in the surroundings, Naruto quickly realized what had happened: Jiraiya had fooled them. _  
_

_Damn!_

"Naruto-sama? are you alright?"

The voice of Akari brought little relief to his angry self, but though it forced him to —at least— give her an explanation. "That pervert has just said what he said in order to escape from here to peep girls!"

"What?", the young Kitsune asked in surprise, getting a bit angry at the disgusting plan of the old man. "We can't let him do that!"

If there was something she didn't tolerate, was perverts. And Naruto, well, he agreed completely with her, although he wanted to train more than anything else.

Thanks to Ero-sennin, his training would have to wait... again.

* * *

"Where's that fucking pervert!?"

They had been looking round the town for hours, spending the entire morning just to search for the old man. Naruto and Akari stepped into the most disgusting places of the city, in where they suspected that Ero-sennin would have been doing that 'research' of his. And still they found nothing more than drunk men surrounded by hundreds of women!

Akari blushed slightly at what he said, walking closely to his side. Today, surprisingly, she hadn't been as clingy as always. Maybe because she was truly disgusted with Jiraiya's perversion. "N-Naruto-sama, you should really watch your choice of words. It's really rude from you"

The blond sighed, not willing to reprimand her from adding the 'sama' suffix to his name. He had complained about it countless times, and Akari had never paid attention to his petition. Now, though, he was surprised with her calm attitude; in fact, he silently thanked Ero-sennin about it. If he hadn't left them to make what he wanted to do around town, the Kitsune would have circled her arms around him by now.

And, when she did that, it was likely impossible for her to let him go.

"Sorry, Akari-chan, but his behavior sometimes make me mad", Naruto explained, ignoring the whispers and stares from the female population.

But that didn't go unnoticed to the young girl who had part of the appearance hidden behind a low level genjutsu. Pouting, she circled her arms around his left one with determination, sending a glare to the group of females that dared to desire him.

Okay, maybe he thanked the pervert a bit too soon. "A-Akari-chan, what are you doing?", he found himself asking, feeling her warmness embracing him from his left side. "We've talked about not do-"

"Naruto-sama, let's forget about Jiraiya and head back to the training ground. _Please_?"

Oh no, this was completely wrong. The young man noticed the look in her cute eyes, and knew that she was trying to use _that _to persuade him. Since the first time, the Uzumaki found out that he was immune to her powers — but not to the pleadingly look of her red eyes. It was so difficult to resist it!. "Alright, let's head back. I want to practice my Taijutsu for a bit"

No need to mention the look of total happiness that adorned her face in that instant. And, to his utter resignation, they began to walk down the path to the town's outskirts, arm in arm.

Like always, Akari took the opportunity to gaze at the marvels of the city, smiling and pointing to every thing she saw. Naruto laughed a few times, amazed by how deep her curiosity was. He understood it, though, being from a place where only kitsunes existed should be different.

In that instant, though, the memory of the other girl, the pink haired one, returned to his mind. Was she okay? how did she escape from a locked place sneakily? He was supposed to be a master in assassination and stealth, but she had managed to disappear without a trace. Naruto had returned to the hot springs in the morning, but there wasn't a single clue of her previous presence.

_A complete mystery._

Suddenly, without any warning, Akari stopped her movements. Surprised, the blond looked to her and noticed that she had her head pointed to the left, right into an alley. "There's someone there", the Kitsune warned, narrowing her eyes. "Three persons, of which two are males and one is a female", she then turned her head in direction to her master. "Naruto-sama, do you-?"

"Yes", he quickly answered, getting more worried with every second that passed. "Let's take a look, something like this never means something good"

As soon as he said that, both nodded to each other and stepped into the alley, rapidly taking notice of the sight before them. Naruto gasped as soon as he took notice of the identity of the girl lying in front of two men that resembled the appearance of gorillas with no fur.

He immediately palled, raising his hand to point at the girl. "You! I knew you were real!"

The two men turned around, mildly confused with the interruption. Each one of them wore identical suits, that were a weird choice of clothes for the Uzumaki's opinion. However, he paid no mind to their appearance, and focused on the beautiful girl blushing and frowning at him. "Of course I am, you pervert!", she shouted, turning her head away as she tried to hide her wound with the lower part of her dress.

The young man immediately noticed it, and also smiled gratefully. _'Well, at least she's dressed this time...'_, he thought, noticing the red and black dress that she was wearing now. However, his ears soon caught the sound of Akari's voice which forced him to divert his gaze from the pink haired girl.

"Naruto-sama, should I kill them to avoid an unnecessary fight?"

He thought about it, ignoring the serious looks of both thugs. Sighing, he shook his head. "Well judging by the look of their faces I'll say that-"

"What are you waiting for? Just beat them already!", the girl screamed, apparently furious. "I can't let them take me to the castle again!"

Wait, did she just say castle...?

_'Oh, nevermind'_, Naruto shook his head, saving that question for later. "Akari-chan, would you teach both gentlemen a lesson? try not to kill them, if possible"

The smirk that followed his order was barely concealed.

* * *

The last thug felt to the ground, completely unconcious. Akari stood proud over them, smiling happily at his master. She waited for his approval, and soon got her reward. "Excellent job!", he said, patting her in the head.

"Arigato!"

Naruto grinned, suddenly remembering that the girl was still lying against the wall of the alley. Keeping his good mood, the young man walked up to her, looking calmly at her wound. It wasn't anything too serious, but she must have got a sprain while trying to ran away from both men.

Apart from that, and the shocked look on her face, she would be okay when Akari healed her up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Not surprisingly, the girl soon recovered from her previous daze and glared at the blond. "Get away from me!", she shouted, looking straight into his eyes. "You're just a pervert and I don't want to be near a person like-!"

"Naruto"

"What!?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm sorry if we met under awkward circumstances", the blond man said, smiling gently at her as he kneeled down to face her. "It wasn't my intention to peep on you, or anything. Now, however, you're wounded and I just want to heal your wounds. Come with me, and I'll let you go as soon as you're fine"

Her first reaction was to deny his offer, to just make him leave. He was a pervert for Kami's sake! this..._ human_, was just like her father in those terms, and she definitely hated perverts.

However, there was something else behind his sapphire eyes; beyond that look that showed so much comprehension, purity and pain at the same time. She had never witness anything like that in another being, not even in her mother, who had endured so many things. This boy seemed to be different to anyone else she knew.

In those eyes... not a single trace perversion was hidden.

Naruto almost widened his eyes when the girl nodded, much to his utter surprise. "I-I'm Nana Astar Deviluke", she simply said, diverting her eyes to a side as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Behind him, though, Akari raised an eyebrow, confused with her reaction. _'Hmm? Oh, this is interesting'_, the young kitsune thought, letting a smile grace her lips while her master convinced her. Although she was a Kitsune, and a very powerful one, Akari already knew everything about Gid Deviluke and his daughters.

But it was more funny if her summoner learned it by himself.

The blond's smile grew wider as he suddenly grabbed the girl with his hands, earning a little yelp as Nana found herself being carried in a bridal style. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Nana-san, and I hope we can be friends"

He gave her no opportunity to struggle for freedom, and soon both him and Akari disappeared in a shunshin, in order to heal her wounds. Besides, he has a lot of questions that needed the same number of answers.

l

l

* * *

Ok guys, I hope you've liked this chapter. Although it's worse than the last, it's still something. Remember, I wrote this chapter on friday to update faster, so it's understandable if it's not well written.

So... did you notice the clue? no? Is so easy! Many stories of Naruto and To Love Ru always starts the same way, with him grabbing the breasts of a princess of Deviluke. In this one, though, that hasn't happened yet. Why? well, to make things more interesting. They would get engaged, obviously, but it'll take more time than just one day.

And don't worry about how the pace is being settled. Next chapter Nana's heritage will be explained, I hope. And Momo is going to appear soon, very soon.

I don't think I've forgotten anything, because I want to explain things slowly, letting the story to take a good pace.

**Okay, it's late and I'm really tired. So, please, would you skip flames and insults again? I don't want to read them tomorrow when I wake up. **

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
